Warriors interviews
by Flutterby000
Summary: Sandfire and Nightshade will interview your's and my favourite warriors. Some interviews may be desatrious, some will be excellent.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm going to do interviews of the cannon characters. If you have any suggestions please tell me. First off I will be doing Jayfetaher. He's my favourite. The cat interviewing the characters will be my warriors, Sandfire and Nightshade. Also please don't suggest I interview your OOCs. Though I might allow one to run into an interview or something. Enjoy! And keep those suggestions coming! 


	2. Jayfeather

(Hey everyone. I just started writing so don't be a hater. I'm going to try and make it slightly funny. Don't forget to suggest warriors. Enjoy!) "Sandfire, aren't you going to welcome our first guest?" An eager young Black shecat asked an older sandy coloured tom. "Right yes." Facing the audience he called out. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the first instalment of Warrior interviews! Where we interview your favourite warriors. First off we have one of Thundclan's best medicine cats, One of the Three, it's Jayfeather!" The Sandfire announced. The blind grey medicine cat walked onto the stage and sat in the red chair opposite the two hosts. "What am I even doing here? I have a clan to look after." Jayfetaher hissed. "Great to see you too Jay. Now do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Nightshade asked from her blue chair. "Fine." "Right, first question. What do you think about your position?" "A medicine cat? Honestly? Not the best. Always wanted to be a warrior though." "Oh I heard about that! What made you realize you weren't cut out to be a warrior?" Darknight said. Her co-host shot her a glare. Jayfeather ignored her way of putting it. "Well there was a battle with Windclan and I was terrible." The blind tabby mewed. "Pity. I'm sure you would've made a great warrior." Jayfeather blushed. "Thank you Sandfire that's very kind of you to say." He mewed. "Next, What do you think of your family problems?" Sandfire asked. The blind tabby narrowed his eyes. "Well, I'm quite angry at Leafpool and Squirrelflight for lying. And Crowfeather was a terrible father, though I still like to believe Bramblestar was my father, he was a good father." Sandfire nodded. "What about Breezepelt?" Nightshade asked. "Don't mention his name!" Jayfeather hissed, making the hosts jump back in suprise, "He is a disgrace to the clans." Sandfire nodded. "Okay... Well, it was good to have you on our show." Dark night mewed. Jayfeather nodded. "Good to be here, now if you escuse me, I have to attend to my clan." The blind tabby got up from his seat and stumbled off the stage. "That's all for now folks!" Nightshade mewed. "Stay tuned for our next episode." Sandfire added. "Who will be our next guest?" "Will they answer all our questions?" "Will this show get a bit more exciting? "And will my fur, get any sleeker?" Sandfire flicked his fur like a lion and Nightshade rolled her eyes. "Stay tuned to find out!" 


	3. Cinderpelt

**(sorry everyone for the lack of chapters. I was busy last week and here is this weeks one. I will usually post on Mondays but it was Easter so I didn't. Anyway sorry I can't post more often. Here is this weeks one!)**

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to Warrior interviews. Today we'll be interviewing a brave medicine cat who always wanted to be a warrior. Please give a warm welcome to Cinderpelt!" Sandfire shouted and the grey shecat walked onto stage.

"Thank you for having me here!" She purred and sat down in her chair.

"Now tell us Cinderpelt, you always wanted to be a warrior so what are your feeling towards that monster."

Nightshade mewed.

"Well 'I really hate it' is the nicest way I can put it." She snarled. Sandfire nodded, not suprised. "But the worst part is I couldn't have a mate." Nightshade leaned closer, eager to here the rest. "But that didn't stop me having a crush." She mewed, blushing. Sandfire rolled his eyes.

"Everyone knows you like Firestar." He mewed. His co-host stared at him.

"I didn't know!"

Cinderpelt blushed again. "Yeah, it's true. He was such a great mentor. But, Sandstorm makes him happy, which is good." She sighed.

Sandfire and nightshade exchanged looks.

"now you were also reincarnated into Cinderheart, weren't you?" Nightshade said.

"Yes. I'm so glad I got another chance to live my life as a warrior, though I didn't know it at the time. And instead of loving Firestar, I could be with his Grandson, Lionblaze." The grey shecat mewed. "Yes Lionblaze is hot." Nightshade purred.

Cinderpelt frowned. "Keep your paws off him. He's for Cinderheart." She hissed. Nightshade blinked.

"But you are... What?" She shook her head, confused.

"Well sadly we're out of time." Sandfire mewed hastily.

"Thanks for coming Cinderpelt." The grey shecat nodded and shuffled off stage.

"Stay tuned warriors!" Nightshade mewed.


	4. Sorry!

I'm sorry guys but I can't keep up worth this anymore. I very busy with school and other stuff and any spare moment I get I'm spending it on by other story. Feel free to read it. It's called deep beneath. The first book is Sapphire.


End file.
